TLBT Dino Agents Of The Crystal Gems EPISODE PREVIEW
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Episodes of The Land Before Time: Dino Agents Of The Crystal Gems (Crossovers be mostly bout the Crystal Gems and barely bout the dinosaurs of the Great Valley when things will still stir up controversy with the young ones).
1. Episodes

**Go Universal**

Tysean invites Steven & The Crystal Gems to the Great Valley for a clean slate since he never got along with any of them back then in his dimension, but all He was really interested in was Sapphire so he then tries to use Garnet only to get to her; Trump & Barney arrives at The Great Valley and Captures, Steven, Tysean, Ruby & Sapphire, Leaving Barney to destroy & terrorize the Great Valley.

 ** _-Peridot Makes a Small Cameo in Yellow Diamond's spaceship & well as Lapis_**

 ** _-A Pilot for Steven Universe to re-meet Tysean & his friends_**

 **Wanna See My Annoying Ass Kid?**

A mysterious special needs kid name Jeffy annoys the gang as well as the others in the cave; Meg accidently zaps Tysean with her unfinished product making him act or talk like Jeffy; Toss the seed game gets cancelled due to rain and thunderstorms.

 _ **-Peridot makes her first appearance in a full, episode**_

 _ **-Bindi does not appear in this episode though was mentioned where she was by "Connie's Introduction"**_

 **Nobody's Business (Bittersweet)**

Ruby & Sapphire diffuse Garnet when their relationship gets out of hand and Tysean had revealed that (Fast Runner) Ruby has been cheating on him; Ali comes to the Valley and Cera grows jealous over the amount of time He's been spending with her.

 ** _-This was the very last time they use their mirror to diffuse reflection Garnet into her two gems_**

 **Crushed by Crushes w/Crutches**

Amethyst's new boyfriend stood her up twice and allows it due to the fact she really loves him, when Tysean tries to protect Amethyst from getting her feelings hurt, her boyfriend tries to intervene by trying to kill him to stop following them; Steven helps Petrie write a song for Ducky on how a great friend she has been to him all these years (Cold Times).

 _ **-Bindi, Cera, Spike, & Nikki does not appear in this episode**_

 **Power In, Power Out**

After saving the Great Valley from the shards of crystals that were lurking around the Valley, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst & Steven makes Megy a Crystal Gem, (Since she has no dinosaur powers at all. And since Tysean is now currently dating Amethyst, he's now converted into a Crystal gem too; Nikki installed shade violet gems in Tysean's hands... Which triggers all of his previous powers from different series and episodes like

 _ **Monster High**_ \- He dated Toralei :The Wearcat, since he first came through the portal, Werewolf, vampire & ghost,

 ** _Land Before Time_** \- He was a Longneck dated Ruby, snaps both fingers to activate his dinosaur transformation.

 _ **Strikes Lightning Bolts**_ \- His series from way back, plus from his messed up microwave

 _ **Shadow Powers**_ \- Also from his series but recently, plus it is in his stage name Silvah "Shadow".

 _ **Snap & "Poof"**_\- Way back in his series.

It wasn't then til Tysean suddenly revealed his final previous power as the whole valley experiences an earthshake from the snap he did, and only he can stop it.

-Tysean's new wardrobe now is Black Button-up long sleeved shirt with purple, violet and white lightning bolts all over it, with Black & White Air Jordan's with violet metal that shines reflective if the lighting is correct to make a diagonal flash, like Garnet's Visors, & his glasses got a little smaller but his eye frames got millimeters wider but bigger, & his cap, normally all black but due to lots of neon stuff he adores wearing, he will have black cap followed by colors from his shirt and he would always have a zip-up hoodie on. Sometimes no zip-up but the big initials on it relating his Stage name S.Z. And "Shadow" on the back as well as on the front of his SnapBack cap he wears backwards.

 ** _-Nobody Is Absent in this episode, but Connie makes a short cameo._**

 **Valentine's Fake**

Tysean didn't get Amethyst a Valentine's gift because he forgot; Littlefoot makes Cera something for Valentines Day, Ducky made Petrie Something for Valentines Day, & Cera steals Tria's gem Tria found which was suppose to be for Topsy... Which happens to be a live gem by the way. Anyway, Cera steals it as a present for Littlefoot for her Valentine's Day gift; Garnet, Pearl & Steven help Tysean find a gift for Amethyst before time runs out; Amethyst gets really pissed off at Tysean when Pearl makes him get her a fake present for Valentine's Day.

-Ruby, Bindi, Nikki, Meg, & Spike don't appear in this episode, even though Chomper asks 'Where's Ruby' & Megy answers 'Oh she didn't wanna show her face around this Valley again due to what happened (The Break-Up w/Tysean & the argument), followed by Tysean's comment saying "Good, I don't wanna see her lyin betraying lookin ass anyway!"

 **Where Is Steven?**

Steven has been kidnapped by a big monster hiding in the Mysterious beyond, and All of the Crystal Gems were down about this; Tysean has to be like Garnet (The Leader) and get the three to stop sulking around and find Steven; The paspalum distichum grass weeds Tysean has been afraid of all these years are appearing everywhere, probably there's gems in there as well, and he tries his best to not let those get in the way of tryna lead the Gems on the mission to find Steven; Spike ends up trying to talk when only Connie is with him, but with the others, he doesn't bother trying.

 ** _-Connie's main second appearance since "Wanna see my annoying ass kid?"_**

 ** _-Bindi, Meg, & Peridot don't appear in this episode._**

 **4th Eye**

Meg wants Garnet/Sapphire to have a fourth eye so she makes one for her... But soon ended up being a big problem.

 **I Dream Of Nightmares**

Ever since Amethyst has been dating Tysean, what she didn't know is that he normally be having sleep terror, which no one knows was possible since Tysean has dated many girls from different series but haven't experienced nothing unusual except for Cleo de Nile but that was only Once. Amethyst's was constantly. So Nikki, Tysean & Megy use their previous dream mode invention to try to change Amethyst's dream before she shuts them out forever; Chomper has nightmares of being bad and is unable to go sleep with anyone including Ruby in the caverns, so he goes and sleeps with Connie. She feels sorry for him and says he can sleep with her whenever he wants. When that happens, the dinosaur gang goes looking for Chomper along with Garnet, Pearl & Steven & eventually finds them sleeping together. They then help Chomper try to get to sleep without the help of Connie.

 ** _-Peridot is the only character that's not available in this episode_**

 **Commence Operation: Mother Comes To Visit!**

Connie's mother comes to visit and is very extremely unpleased by the satisfaction of the Great Valley & tries to take Connie home with her forbidding to ever see anyone from here again, including Steven. When she meets Mr. Threehorn, they have bonded such to Tria's dismay. To avoid from her taking Connie home with her, Tria, Steven, Tysean & Connie tries to get Connie's mother to leave the valley.

 **Guilty of Innocence**

After Mr. Thicknose has said an offensive thing about Pearl, she goes silent and blocks everything and everyone around her. As Her friends tries to get her out of her own sorrow zone, Littlefoot and the others tries to make Mr. Thicknose apologize to Pearl; Tysean & Chomper have been accused of something they didn't do, and when Littlefoot & Amethyst tries to help, they've been accused too.

 ** _-Megy, Connie, Meg & Peridot doesn't appear in this episode._**

 **A Snitch In Time**

Tysean & Amethyst bets Pearl she can't go five days without running to Garnet telling everything they are doing that they know is wrong. Winner gets to do one's chores for a month back in Beach City.

 **Practical Chokes**

After making fun of Petrie choking, Amethyst decides to play a prank on everyone by pretending she is really choking; Everyone tries to explain to Amethyst that safety is no practical joke; Amethyst eases too fast and chokes leaving everyone to think she's playing the played joke again.

 **Top of the Hour To Ya**

Steven gets hooked on a new game and cannot put it down for anybody, not Even for Connie; Tysean helps Amethyst out with her comics when she has a show tonight in Beach City... It's also a competition.

 ** _-Megy & Nikki are the only ones in this episode._**

 **Fine, Phat, & Sexy All Over**

After Garnet tries to twerk, all the other gems catches her; Tysean spends too much time with Amethyst when trouble lurks the Valley and they're not there to help them stop it; Spike gets food poisoning from eating from a bush that has horrible huckleberries.

 **Roast On Roast On Roast**

Peridot, Tysean & Amethyst decide to be a roasting trio and roast on Hyp & his two friends Mutt & Nod for fun... Until the fun gets insulting and fists almost start to flying.

 ** _-First time Peridot gets to be part of the main plot_**


	2. Trivia

Trivia

-Bindi Is going to Be in a few episodes.

-Peridot is going to be in a few episodes although she made her intro debut in: "Wanna see my annoying ass kid?" & a short cameo in "Go Universal".

-Tysean is gonna end up wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt with the Lightning bolts and strikes are white, violet, a bit of indigo, and purple along with dark black khakis, & his signature black cap. Black & White Air Jordans with a metal violet piece shining flash within the lighting. His glasses though, his frames got a bit smaller instead of larger but his eye frames got few millimeters larger.

Tysean has been suffering through a lot when it comes to powers and illusions.

When Nikki installed violet gems in his hands like Garnet's, he can only show it by snapping both fingers at the same time only once. Ever since he has broken up with Ruby (Fast Runner), again when he found out she has been cheating since the few weeks he returned from their dimension, he has now moved on into having a thing for Amethyst. He has always had a crush on her since the first time he met the Crystal Gems but never been able to get along with them the very first time he met them. When he met him the second time, it had never occurred to him before, at all. He uses Garnet to only get to Sapphire, who is deeply passionate about Ruby (Gem). He then warmed up to the fact and drops his Love interest for her.

When Amethyst's new boyfriend embarrasses her and makes her run to the kindergarten, Tysean, goes and tries to cheer her up by warming up to her explaining everything... Then embracing each other.

Big Complication

Ever since Tysean has been converted from a dinosaur to a Crystal Gem, all of his previous powers he had in the past, has finally caught up to him.

~Snap 'Poof' (Way Back in his Spies Series)

~"Lightning Strike!" {Makes lightning bolts strikes his enemies & friends if he chooses} (Way back in his Spies Series)

~WareVampireGhostWolfCat (The Monster High Crossover)

~Turning Into a Longneck (The Land Before Time: The Spy Guy Crossover)

~Turning into a Shadow (Previous recent Spies Spinoff Series; Plus it is in his rap stage name "Shadow")

~Turning into other objects (Way back throughout his Spies Series)

All of his powers has become a burden to him and has to do his best to control it since he has dated previous girls in different TV series. He has to harness all of his old and new powers all in his new gems. It is also unknown what his powers in his gem are but despite all of those powers there, he can do any of them while being a shadow at the same time. His temper is his only power as usual.

-Megy ends up being a crystal gem. Turquoise colored gems big attaching to her bracelets & her power is unknown at this time. She never had any type of Powers or any dinosaur transformation but she is the only friend of Tysean's who can be able to be a crystal gem.

-Meg has a White gem located where her earrings enter in.

-Nikki has A Purple gem from her necklace.

This is gonna be divided into two catagories: The Crystal Gems Has a Plot & Littlefoot and the others have a sub-plot & Nikki & Meg remain having dinosaur powers & their light & psychokinesis powers.


End file.
